


Jellyfish

by BookGirlWithLove



Series: Johnlock Challenge Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sweet John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/pseuds/BookGirlWithLove
Summary: Part of the 221B Summer Challenge: Jellyfish. No beta, no Brit pick - just trying to make our boys happy.





	Jellyfish

“Thinking?” John asks as he sees Sherlock staring at his open laptop. He doesn’t bother asking why his best friend is up at 3 o’clock in the morning. John himself came downstairs for a glass of water after another nightmare jolted him awake.

“It’s fascinating, John,” Sherlock says not taking his eyes off the screen.

“What’s that?” John calls over his shoulder as he shuffles into the kitchen.

“Jellyfish. They’re amazing creatures. An important part of the ocean’s ecosystem yet they are seen to have no redeeming qualities. They are looked at as pests. Freaks of nature who only inflict pain.”

John turns around and looks at Sherlock, hearing the subtext behind his words. “I’m sure not everyone sees them that way. I’m sure there are some people who really see their value. Who see how important they are.” He looks right at Sherlock as he says these words. He hopes they sink in.

Sherlock looks over at John and softly smiles. John smiles back. He pulls up a chair next to Sherlock and lets their legs touch shin to shin. “Tell me about them. If they’re fascinating to you, they’re fascinating to me.”

Sherlock will never cease to be amazed by this beautiful man. He leans into John and says after a moment, clearing his throat, “Where shall I begin?”


End file.
